An object of the invention is to counteract and, if possible, completely eliminate the pain sensation which is experienced during a depilation method whereby hairs are gripped and pulled from the skin as described above. The method according to the invention is characterized in that immediately prior to depilation a vibration member is brought into contact with the skin to be depilated, which member exerts forces of varying intensity on the skin whereby the nerve function in the skin is affected.
The varying forces activate the nerves situated near a hair root. Owing to a sluggishness in the functioning of the nervous system, the nerves are incapable of reacting once more for a short time after this. If pulling out of the hair takes place during this short time, no pain will be caused. This phenomenon also occurs when the varying forces are only small, i.e. when the amplitude of these forces is so small that the pain sensation caused by them lies far below the level of the pain sensation which occurs when a hair is pulled out.
The invention has also been defined as an apparatus for carrying out the method according to the invention wherein:
comprising a depilation member and a vibration member for exerting varying forces on the skin to be depilated whereby immediately prior to depilation the vibration member exerts forces of sufficient intensity on the skin that the nerve function is affected. In preferred embodiments of the invention, the apparatus may contain any and all of the following features: PA1 (a) the varying forces are exerted on the skin with a frequency between 5 and 1,000 Hz; PA1 (b) there is present a vibration member for exerting varying forces on the skin to be depilated; PA1 (c) the housing comprises an electric motor which is coupled to the vibration member; PA1 (d) the housing is provided with a screening element with hair passage openings at the area of the depilation member, the screening member being movable relative to the housing and at the same time forming the vibration member; PA1 (e) the housing is provided with a mouthpiece within which the depilation member is situated, wherein the mouthpiece is movable relative to the housing, and at the same time forms the vibration member; PA1 (f) the depilation member is mounted so as to be movable relative to the housing and at the same time forms the vibration member.